Hope Never Dies
by Appare
Summary: Warning: Cutting, death Why couldn't you love me? Kinda one-sided Takari


Yuna: I wrote a depressing story; guess that is what I get after listening Linkin Park's, Breaking the Habit so many times in one hour. Anyways, thanks to Dark Mimiru for encouraging me (I couldn't post the story until it at least may her tear up) and Linkin Park with your wonderful songs…I do not own Digimon…

Warning: Cutting, death

Hope is a good thing, maybe the best of things, and no good thing ever dies.

Hope Never Dies

_"I'm sorry but…I…I…I can't love you."_

_Why can't you love me?_

"It's…I am not ready."

_What are you not ready for?_

"Takeru, I am sorry."

_You already said sorry._

"The truth is…"

"Hikari…" His eyes flew open, sweat pricked his forehead. The green shirt he wore was stained by blood at the cuff.

            "Why do I keep replaying that scene in my mind?"

            The young teenaged boy of sixteen frowned. He was once the child of hope but now…his hopeful eyes were filled by despair, is left arm carried his scars he inflicted upon himself. The dark green shirt he wore hung limply from his frame as did the ragged pair of blue jeans. His cold blue eyes flickered across the room.

            As Takeru stepped out of bed, his bare feet sunk down into the carpet.

            "Takeru! Get up!"

            "I'm up!"

            Entering the kitchen, his mother grimaced at his mess of golden locks. Stepping forward, as any concerned mother would, attempted to brush down his mat of tousled hair. Pulling back, Takeru winced,

            "My hair is fine."

His mother dropped her hands to her side, "Eat your breakfast and then be on your way to school…"

            Takeru nodded and sat down at the table.

            "Hikari called last night when you were at work."

            He lifted his head, "Really?"

            "Yes, she said she wanted to talk to you."

A pain of hurt hit Takeru, last time the two of them spoke…

            "Why don't you have her over?"

            "No."

His mother once again frowned, "Well, I invited her over."

            Trudging his way to his usual sitting place for lunch, Takeru saw Hikari sitting there. Turning around fast hoping she would not see him. But his luck was against him as he heard her call his name.

            "Takeru!"

A small hand slipped into his and she looked up at him.

            _"Take-kun!"_

_            "Eh?"_

_            A girl of eight years threw her arms around her friend._

_            "Take-kun, you saved me! You saved the world!" The girl looked up at him._

_            "Hika-chan?"_

_            "You are the best…" She lowered her arms and slipped her hand into hers._

_            "S'okay…it was nothing…" A blush crept upon his cheeks. She smiled and leaned up, placing a kiss on his cheek._

Takeru managed a smile, "Hikari."

            "So…I called last night; your mother said I could come over today. Perhaps we can study for the French final."

_"A l'air d'il va pleuvoir."_

_"Uh...oui."_

_            The next moment, Takeru's lips were upon Hikari's. Her petite arms wrapped around his neck playing with the wet hair at back. Takeru ran his hands up and down her wet clothes; feeling the curves. Her mouth opened and Takeru darted his tongue in. Their tongues clashed in a heated dance. Hikari ran her tongue along his bottom lip; Takeru moaned his approval and she repeated the action. Takeru wanted this moment to last forever. Just us, together, I really didn't mind the rain. But it had to end. The two pulled apart and Hikari backed away. He gazed at her with concern._

"No, my mother said changed her mind…"

"Take! I can tell when you are lying!" Hikari playfully swatted at his arm.

"What happened?" Takeru's tone became serious.

Hikari held a look of confusion, "Take-kun…?"

Takeru backed away from Hikari, gazing upon her.

            "Why can't…why can't you love me? Why can't you return my feelings? Hikari, I have felt this way for eight years! Finally, when I have enough courage to tell you, so sure that you return the feeling…you say you can't love me! But why?! You never told me and here you are acting like everything is fine!"

            Takeru's eyes flashed from anger to remorse in a second. He quickly spun away and began to run from the school.

            "Takeru! Please, please understand!"

Stopping for a moment Takeru thought…Hikari looked at him as he looked over his shoulder. Connecting eyes, Hikari saw something in Takeru that she had failed to notice. 

The boy she once knew was gone and a demon of lost hope replaced him.

            Upon reaching the apartment, Hikari found the door wide open. As she crept inside, she noticed a jumble of different knives…

            "Takeru…no…"

Walking down the hallway, Hikari reached Takeru's room. Inside was Takeru, his back turned. Hikari swallowed and walked forward only to step back. Slowly, she watched, apprehensively, Takeru's action. He was slitting his wrist. Watching the blood begin to flow down his arm…Hikari rushed forward,

            "No!"

Lifting the knife up, Takeru spun around, contacting with Hikari's arm. Takeru lost his voice, viewing the knife and Hikari fall to the floor, crimson blood flowing from the cut he had scarred her with. Falling to the floor, he cradled the fallen Hikari in his arms. Tears soon streamed down his face, falling upon the cut. His injured arm went to caress her cheek as she stirred, but his own scar left a trail of blood. 

            "Takeru…"

Hikari's eyes fluttered opened, Takeru shifted her into a sitting position in his lap. His hand on the injured arm clasped itself around her scar. The blood mingled from the two scars, flowing down Takeru's arm to the ground, leaving a start of a pool of crimson blood. 

            "I am so sorry, Hikari, I am so sorry…"

            "It was never your fault…I am sorry I couldn't love you."

            "But why couldn't you have loved me?"

            "…I am not the girl you think I am Takeru…"

            "Yes, you are…you are Yagami Hikari, the eighth child, the child of light, the one I cherish…"

            "How can I be the child of light, when I have no light within myself?"

A tear fell from Hikari's stained cheek, landing on Takeru's hand. Instinctively, he reached up to wipe the tear away.

            "Hi…kari…if…you are…not the child…of light…then…I am not…the child of hope…"

            "But you are the child of hope. You are my hope, it is just…I am not the one you fell in love with. My heart is dark, my feelings depressed…the only person I ever really smiled for was you…only for you…"

Takeru tightened his grasp on Hikari's arm, the blood was slowing. He shut his eyes in pain, as he took a few gasps. He had to stay for just these few moments, just had to live for Hikari…she only smiled for him after all…

            "You wanted the one who was a fake, always cheery and bright, smiling to everyone…that is why I couldn't love you…I couldn't disappoint you…I only wanted to make you happy…but the truth is…"

            "No…Hikari…I lo—" His voice box closed, his eyes took in his last view of Hikari cradled in his arms, the blood ceasing, only his blood trailed down her arm. Everything went white for a moment and in that moment he heard the words he always wanted to hear.

            "The truth is I've always loved you, Takeru. With all my heart…"

            "Takeru?" Hikari snuggled to his chest, feeling for his heartbeat. 

            "Takeru?! Takeru! Takeru! No, please no, no, no…you can't leave me…please." 

As tears fell from Hikari's stained eyes, they landed upon Takeru's eyelids…

_Why can't you love me?_


End file.
